


You Okay, Doll?

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request:  @trinityjadec Yay!! Okay so I don’t know where this came from, but I’ve recently been sO obsessed with Bucky Barnes. So I was wondering if you could possibly do one where the reader is in the shower and Bucky asks if she’s in there and if he can come in. She says yes, thinking he means come into the bathroom, but he means the shower with her, so he’s surprised when she says yes. And he joins her, surprising her and making her a little self conscious since they aren’t dating, and fluffiness happens??





	You Okay, Doll?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @trinityjadec Yay!! Okay so I don’t know where this came from, but I’ve recently been sO obsessed with Bucky Barnes. So I was wondering if you could possibly do one where the reader is in the shower and Bucky asks if she’s in there and if he can come in. She says yes, thinking he means come into the bathroom, but he means the shower with her, so he’s surprised when she says yes. And he joins her, surprising her and making her a little self conscious since they aren’t dating, and fluffiness happens??

You’d been using Bucky’s shower for a few days now, while yours was being ripped out, the pipes replaced, then the entire thing redone. It would take a week or two. He didn’t mind and had given you a key to his place. All he asked is that if it was after a certain time, call first. Some nights were rougher than others, so you understood.

That afternoon you’d gone hard in your workout. Harder than usual. By the time you were done, you had sweat dripping from you, stray hairs that had fallen out were stuck to your face and neck, your cheeks were red, and your muscles ached. All you wanted was the sweet relief that a hot shower would bring.  

As you moved towards Bucky’s apartment, you had your towel thrown over your shoulder. Walking from his place to yours, in nothing but a towel didn’t bother you one bit. Unwrapping the tape from around your hands, you flexed your fingers, letting out a content sigh. While you loved the burn working out, once you were done, you hated how confined you felt in your workout gear, and how sweaty you were.

* * *

The first 5 minutes in the shower was you just standing there. Your hands were against the tiles, head under the spray of hot water, eyes closed. You could feel your muscles slowly relaxing, the heat feeling more amazing than any massage could. Rolling your shoulders, you groaned at how good it felt.

Just as you pulled your head from under the water, you heard a knock at the bathroom door. “You in there, doll?” Came Bucky’s voice.

Chuckling, you peeked around the shower curtain. “No, it’s Bruce.” You teased.

“Wow, Bruce. Your voice got way more feminine.” He joked back. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, I can’t see why not.” You shrugged and leaned your head back under the water before grabbing the shampoo. Your eyes were closed as you lathered up your hair, enjoying the scent.

The door opened, and shut, so you knew that he was in the room. Which didn’t bother you. However, you weren’t prepared for when the curtain pulled back and he stepped in behind you. You felt a pink tint cover your body. “Can I get some water?” He chuckled.

Licking your lips, you nodded. “Uh, yeah. Just let me rinse my hair…” You told him. Usually, you’d tilt you’d put your back to the water and lean your head back. With a very naked Bucky standing there, you simply put your head down under the water, running your hands through it.

Once you were satisfied, you straightened and awkwardly let him move by you. “You okay, doll?” He asked after he wet his own hair down. You were looking everywhere but at him as you put conditioner in your hair.

“Just…wasn’t expecting…this.” You blushed, motioning over him.

Bucky laughed, lathering his own hair up. “I asked if I could come in.” He reminded you.

Finally you looked at him. “I thought you meant the bathroom!” You gasped. “I didn’t think you meant IN the shower!”

He had a grin on his face. “Awe, is someone shy?” He teased.

“I’m standing naked in your shower. With a naked you.” You raised an eyebrow, finally covering your chest. His eyes on you made you feel more exposed.

Bucky held his hands up. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” He winked before leaning his head back and quickly rinsing his dark hair. “Come here, let me wash your back.” You were snapped from your thoughts as he held up an already soapy loofah.

Biting your lip, you turned, moving your hair out of the way. “Thanks.” You said softly.

“No problem.” He told you, surprising you when he kissed the side of your neck. “Stay with me tonight?” Bucky’s voice was soft.

You looked over your shoulder at him. “What?”

It was his turn to look bashful. “Uh, I…” He chuckled. “Not like that. I meant just…stay?”

Blushing, you nodded. “I’d like that.” You agreed with a smile.


End file.
